fiffanfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Bez pamięci
Dundersztyc buduje Pamięcio-Wykasowywator by skasować Rogerowi pamięć. Jednak promień trafia w Fineasza i nic nie pamięta. Przyjaciele muszą mu pomóc odzyskać pamięć. Bohaterowie *Pepe Pan Dziobak *Heinz Dundersztyc *Fineasz Flynn *Izabela Garcia-Shapiro *Ferb Fletcher *Baljeet Tjinder *Kaja Depther *Buford Van Stomm *Stanley Twitter *Summer Outside Odcinek Ostrzeżenie= |-|Fabuła= (W Spółce Zło) Pepe: {terkocze} Dundersztyc: Tak, to koniec! Pamięcio-Wykasowywator wykasuje Rogerowi pamięć, ale najpierw wykasuje tobie! (Strzał inatora strzela w Pepe, ale on wyjmuje lusterko. Laser odbija się od niego i strzela w miasto) Co? (Pepe rozwala inator i odlatuje) A niech cię, Pepe Panie Dziobaku! (W ogródku) Fineasz: Ferb, już wiem... (Strzał strzela w jego, a on upada) Fineasz: Auł. Moja głowa. Izabela: Fineasz! Nic ci nie jest? Fineasz: Nic, ale kim jest Fineasz? I kim ja jestem? (Czołówka) Gdy zaczyna się jesień, a z jesienią szkoła i czasu wolnego jest naprawdę mało. Szkoła nawet nie jest taka zła, bo można też robić szalone rzeczy w tej szkole... Na przykład: Przerobić ławkę na super rakietę lub też ściągać na matmie. Zrobić wybuchową mieszankę, Buforda obrzucić jedzeniem. Buford: Nawet o tym nie wspominajcie. Zamrozić dyrektorkę, zmniejszyć nauczyciela, A potem tego nie naprawić. Fineasz: Tak, jak najbardziej. Harować w stołówce, zrobić dziurę w ścianie, Lub zamienić swoją miłość na Ferba! Nicole: Hej! Co to miało być? Sam widzisz, że zrobić wiele się da, nim zaczną się wakacje, Fineasz: Chodź Pepe! więc z nami bądź, Fineasz oraz Ferb to wszystko zrobią dziś! x2 Fretka: Mamo! Fineasz i Ferb hałasują nawet w szkole! (Koniec czołówki) Narrator: Bez pamięci Fineasz: Czemu tak na mnie patrzycie, jak na wariata? Ferb: Ty nic nie pamiętasz? Fineasz: Nie. A powinienem pamiętać? Baljeet: On ma amnezję. Kaja: Niby przez co? Buford: Pewnie przez ten zielony promień z nieba. One są wszędzie. Stanley: Skąd one się biorą? Summer: Gdybym to z Baljeet'em policzyła to bym mogła wam powiedzieć skąd wziął się ten promień. Ferb: Dobrze, to wy liczcie, a my spróbujemy przywrócić mu pamięć. Kaja: (głaszcze Ferba po głowie) Dajesz, Ferbuszku! Fineasz: Ferbuszek? Tak się nazywasz? Ferb: Nie, nie nazywam. Moje imię to Ferb. (W domu rodziny Flynn-Fletcher) Izabela: I jak mamy mu przywrócić pamięć? Ferb: Może piosenką? (Piosenka Twoja pamięć) Ferb: Jesteś Fineasz i 13 lat masz Budujesz ze mną wynalazki Świetnie się przy tym bawimy A nasza siostra - Fretka - nas przyłapuje Wszyscy: To twoja pamięć! Przypomnij ją sobie! Izabela: Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi od któryś tam lat Przyjaźnimy się bardzo, a bardzo Ja jestem Izabela - twoja psiapcióła Która cię kocha! Wszyscy: To twoja pamięć! Przypomnij ją sobie! Buford: Nie będę śpiewać bo mi się nie chce Sam sobie przywróć pamięć bo ja tak chcę Wszyscy: To twoja pamięć! Przypomnij ją sobie! Kaja: Nie znamy się tak długo, ale To ja, Kaja! Podrywa wszystkich Kogo się da Wszyscy: To twoja pamięć! Przypomnij ją sobie! Stanley: Co? Teraz ja? Lubimy się i przyjaźnimy Summer i Baljeet próbują Obliczyć skąd wziął się Promień usuwający ci pamięć Wszyscy: To twoja pamięć! Przypomnij ją sobie! Fineasz: Tak! Już wszystko pamiętam. (Koniec piosenki) Ferb: Serio? Fineasz: Nie. Ale wiem, że mam amnezję i przynajmniej staracie się, żeby przypomnieć mi życie. Baljeet: Ej, chodźcie tutaj! Ferb: Baljeet nas woła! Izabela: Może wreszcie odkrył skąd wziął się ten promień. (Wszyscy wracają do ogródka, oprócz Fineasza i Kai) Fineasz: Kaja, stój! Kaja: Skąd znasz moje imię? Już nie masz amnezji? Fineasz: Sama zaśpiewałaś w piosence, że masz tak na imię. Kaja: Ach, racja. Fineasz: I że podrywasz kogo się da. Kaja: No tak, ale ciebie akurat nie. Fineasz: Czemu? Kaja: Bo się podobasz pewnej dziewczynie. Fineasz: Ja się jej tylko podobam? Ja nie mam jeszcze dziewczyny? Kaja: Nie masz. Fineasz: To może ty nią będziesz? Kaja: Co?! Ja? Nie mogę tego zrobić Iza... Fineasz: A, więc to Izabela. Jesteś ładniejsza od niej. Może wyskoczymy gdzieś? Kaja: Ale ja... Fineasz: Przecież mam amnezję. Jak przywróci mi się pamięć to już nie będę z tobą flirtował. Kaja: No... Fineasz: No weź, słodziutka. Kaja: Dobra, idę! Teraz masz amnezję, więc i tak nie będziesz tego pamiętał. (W ogródku) (Piosenka Triangulacja) Ferb: I co wam wyszło? Baljeet: Musieliśmy wiedzieć ile wzrostu ma. Summer: No, a promień, który w niego trafił zrobił dziwny znak. Baljeet: Zaznaczyliśmy gdzie stał. Summer: Potem odmierzyliśmy kąt. Baljeet: I odkryliśmy ten budynek, bo zrozumieliśmy to: Summer i Baljeet: Triangulacja! Summer: Obliczyliśmy to tak. Summer i Baljeet: Triangulacja! Baljeet: Jesteśmy pewni na bank. Summer: Wykorzystaliśmy dane i do wzorów podstawiliśmy. Summer i Baljeet: No, a wynik był jedynie potwierdzeniem naszych tez Triangulacja! Buford: Cha cha cha! (Koniec piosenki) Buford: Co? Baljeet Cha'ował po piosence Izabeli podczas apokalipsy aptekarzy, więc ja też mogę. Izabela: Ta piosenka jest strasznie podobna do mojej. Baljeet: Wiem. Sam uczyłem Summer tej piosenki w wersji Summer & Baljeet, pod tytułem "Triangulacja". Ferb: Bardzo śpiewająco to przedstawiliście. Stanley: Podczas gdy wy tak sobie śpiewacie i gadacie to zniknął Fineasz. Czy ktoś go widział? Summer: Nie tylko on zniknął, bo Kai też nie widzę. Stanley: No właśnie, widział ktoś ich w ogóle? (W lodziarni; Fineasz i Kaja jedzą lody) Fineasz: Czy mogłabyś mi przypomnieć, co to są te lody? Kaja: To takie zamrożone owoce, które się liże. Fineasz: A czy ja mogę ciebie wylizać? (niezręczna cisza; Kaja natychmiast odwróciła swój wzrok od chłopaka i zaczęła jeść lody) Kaja: (w myślach) Nie możesz tego zrobić Izabeli! Nie możesz! Fineasz: Nie odpowiedziałaś mi na pytanie, słonko. Mogę czy nie? Kaja: A masz na to teraz ochotę? Fineasz: No pewnie, że mam. Kaja: To chodź do... albo nie... zapomnij to, co mówiłam. (znów niezręczna cisza; Kaja ponownie wsadziła swój wzrok do lodów) Kaja: (w myślach) Mówiłam, że nie możesz tego zrobić! Zapodaj jakiś temat, żeby nie było tej niezręcznej ciszy i żeby Fineasz wreszcie przestał myśleć o tematach erotycznych. Lubisz rozmawiać na takie tematy, ale z tym chłopakiem nie ma mowy! Kaja: Eee... może pójdziemy do parku? Fineasz: Bardzo chętnie. (W ogródku) Ferb: Przeszukałem cały dom i nie było ani Fineasza, ani Kai. Summer: A może Kaja poszła gdzieś z Fineaszem, żeby mu o tym wszystkim przypomnieć? Izabela: A co jeśli ona właśnie go podrywa?! Musimy ich znaleźć! Baljeet: A dlaczego nie powiesz mu co czujesz? My z Summer wyznaliśmy sobie miłość i jesteśmy szczęśliwą parą. Sama mi mówiłaś, że należy być sobą, żeby do kogoś zagadać. Izabela: Wiem, ale pomiędzy mną, a Fineaszem jest inaczej. To zbyt skomplikowane. Buford: Jak mamy ich znaleźć skoro nie wiemy gdzie są? Izabela: Poszukajmy go na GPS'e. Stanley: On ma jakiś nadajnik czy co? Izabela: He he... może... No co? A jak by się zgubił, tak jak teraz, to co? Warto było go zamontować. Ferb: To sprawdźmy. (Wyjmuje GPS i pokazuje gdzie jest Fineasz) Jest! Znalazłem go! Buford: Gdzie jest? Ferb: Jest... w burdelu?! Izabela: Co?! Ferb: Sory, pomyliłem go z kimś innym. Izabela: To gdzie jest? Ferb: W sekshopie. (Izabela się na jego krzywo patrzy) Żartuję przecież. Jest w parku. (W parku; Fineasz i Kaja siedzą na ławce) Fineasz: Widzisz truskaweczko? Nikt się o nas nie dowie. Zniknęliśmy na chwilę, a potem tam do nich wrócimy. Nie zorientują się. Przywrócą mi pamięć i nie będę o tym pamiętać. Ty będziesz, ale i tak wkrótce zapomnisz. Ta cała dziewczyna, która jest we mnie zakochana się o tym nie dowie. Chociaż mam amnezję to uważam, że jesteś najpiękniejszą dziewczyną na świecie jaką spotkałem. Kaja: Och, dzięki. Niby to ja podrywam, a nie oni mnie, ale tym razem może być na odwrót. (Fineasz przybliża się do niej i próbuje ją pocałować, ale Kaja go zatrzymuje) Kaja: Czekaj, chyba nie powinniśmy tego robić. Fineasz: Czemu? Przecież nie mamy drugich połówek. Kaja: Wiem, ale Izabela... Fineasz: Daj spokój. Nie dowie się. (Patrzą chwilę na siebie. Kaja smutna, że może Izabela to zobaczyć, a Fineasz się uśmiecha i ona też. Chłopak się do niej przybliżył i ją pocałował. Kaja z początku nie odwzajemniła pocałunku, ale jednak zrobiła to. Podczas ich całowania dziewczyna położyła się na ławce, a on na niej) (Ferb, Izabela, Buford, Baljeet, Summer i Stanley przyszli do parku. Ferb zauważył całującą się parę na ławce) Ferb: O nie. Izabela: Co się stało? (Odwraca ją w inną stronę) Ferb: Eee... nic. Mówię "o nie", że ich tutaj nie ma. Może... może będą na innej ławce. Izabela: Na innej? Przecież GPS pokazuje, że jest gdzieś tutaj. Ferb: Pewnie źle pokazuje. Buford: Ferb, co ty gadasz? Przecież oni są tam! (wskazuje na parę) Pierwszy ich zauważyłeś. Izabela: Co?! Ferb: (szeptem) Buford, ty idioto! (do Izabeli) Eee... pieprzy głupoty. Izabela: Czyli ich tam nie ma? Ferb: No pewnie, że nie. Buford: To nie oni? A myślałem, że to oni i się całują. Izabela: Co?! Ferb: Buford! (Izabela zauważa całujących się Fineasza i Kaję) Izabela: Ja jej dam! (Odchodzi od przyjaciół) Summer: Biedna Izabela. Ferb: Buford, a ty musiałeś gadać?! Buford: Sory. (Fineasz próbuje ciągnąć jej bluzkę) Kaja: Fineasz, nie. Fineasz: Daj spokój. Izabela się nie dowie. Izabela: Czy ja wam nie przeszkadzam?! Fineasz i Kaja: Aaa! Izabela?! Izabela: O, widzę, że pamięć panu wróciła! Kaja: Izabela? Co ty tu robisz? Izabela: Szukaliśmy was, ale widać, że nie było warto. A ty Kaja! Nie spodziewałam się tego po tobie. Kaja: Mogę ci to wszystko wytłumaczyć. Izabela: Nic nie tłumacz. Już wszystko wiem. Spieprzajcie ode mnie! (daje Fineaszowi z liścia i odchodzi) Fineasz: Ała. Ale agresywna. Lubię taką. Kaja: No i widzisz co narobiłeś?! Najlepiej, żeby ci już przywrócili tę pamięć! (również daje mu z liścia i odchodzi) Fineasz: Ała! Ale boli! Zaraz, co ja tu robię? I gdzie ja jestem? (Izabela przychodzi do przyjaciół) Izabela: Nic tu po mnie. Wracam do domu. Cześć. (Izabela wraca do domu) Buford: Uuu... ale narobili. (Kaja przychodzi do przyjaciół) Summer: Kaja, coś ty narobiła? Kaja: Bo to Fineasz. Przez to, że ma tą amnezję zabujał się we mnie. Ja nie chciałam, ale on obiecał, że nikt się nie dowie. Jednak się mylił. Wybaczycie mi to? Ferb: My ci wybaczymy, ale nie wiem czy Izabela. (Fineasz przychodzi do przyjaciół) Fineasz: Czy moglibyście mi powiedzieć, co ja tu robię? Kaja: Eee... już nie masz amnezji? Fineasz: To ja miałem amnezję? Baljeet: Najwyraźniej mocne uderzenie w twarz przywraca pamięć. Kaja: Pamiętasz co robiłeś podczas amnezji? Fineasz: A powinienem pamiętać? Pamiętam tylko, że jakiś promień we mnie strzelił, a potem pustka w głowie. Buford: Nie, nie powinieneś. Fineasz: Ej, a gdzie Izabela? Stanley: Poszła do domu. Fineasz: To ja też już idę. Idziecie ze mną? Ferb: My zaraz pójdziemy. Najpierw musimy coś obgadać. Fineasz: Dobrze. To ja czekam w domu. (Fineasz wraca do domu) Kaja: I co teraz? Jak naprawimy ich przyjaźń? On się nie może o tym dowiedzieć. Ferb: Najpierw trzeba by było naprawić waszą przyjaźń, a potem ty byś powiedziała, jak było. Kaja: To pomożecie mi w tym? Ferb: Pewnie. Summer: Od czego są przyjaciele? (Do pokoju Izabeli wchodzi Kaja) Kaja: Izabela. Izabela: Spierdalaj! Myślałam, że jesteś przyjaciółką i zostawisz Fineasza. Jednak się myliłam. Kaja: Bo jestem. Słuchaj, to nie moja wina. Izabela: Ta, jasne. (Do pokoju wchodzi reszta przyjaciół) Summer: Ona ma rację. Izabela: Wy też przeciwko mnie? Jesteście po jej stronie? Ferb: Nie jesteśmy po niczyjej stronie. Baljeet: Ona ma rację gdyż jak Fineasz miał amnezję to zabujał się w Kai i nie wiedział co robi. Teraz gdy odzyskał pamięć już się w Kai nie buja i nic nie pamięta z dzisiejszego dnia. Izabela: Serio? To on się uwiódł? Kaja: Trochę tak. Wiesz, jak się straci pamięć to nigdy nie wiadomo co się robi. Wybaczysz mi? Izabela: Wybaczam. (Przytulają się) Buford i Stanley: Ooo... Ferb: Teraz musisz wybaczyć Fineaszowi. On nic nie pamięta, więc on nie wie co zaszło. Summer: On już jest sobą. Buford: Tylko mu tego nie mów: "Fineasz, wybaczam ci za bla bla bla". Izabela: Przecież wiem. Wystarczy, że do jego pójdę i spędzimy razem czas jako najlepsi przyjaciele. (Napisy końcowe) (Izabela przychodzi do ogródka) Izabela: Cześć Fineasz. Co robisz? Fineasz: A nic. Czekam tu na kogoś, bo nikogo nie ma. Izabela: Może pójdziemy się gdzieś przejść? Fineasz: Dobrze. A gdzie inni? Izabela: Mogą iść z nami. (Fineasz i Izabela wychodzą z ogródka i spotykają resztę przyjaciół. Wszyscy idą przed siebie ku zachodu słońca) KONIEC Piosenki *Twoja pamięć *Triangulacja